How, what, when, where?
by rosie-bec
Summary: Apologies for title, all i can think of at the mo. You didn't really think that was the end, did you! After all it is Christmas, a time for happiness! M for one or two scenes. However if you like the 'ending' in the last chapter, dont read this one!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes it's another Ten and Rose fic. Just something that I couldn't resist when I found what to me, was a massive gapeing hole in the not getting her back theory. But it is my first Doctor fic so be gentle. Oh and a cyber cookie for anyone who can name who his friends brother is!!!!! (hint: he doesn't know his sister is still alive! And he's not from the world of Doctor Who. I may explain all in another fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but boy if I did would I be the happiest girl on the planet?

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Doctor John Smith."

The corner of his lips tugged at a wisp of a smile as he recognised the soft Irish lilt that came from behind him.

"Catherine O'Connor." He greeted.  
"So Doc, what brings you to New York, New York? The city so great they named it twice."

He heard Rose's voice as she said it. "What makes you say that?"

"It's a standard question one asks when they see someone they wouldn't expect to in a place they wouldn't expect to, and I never thought I'd find you in one of these places. Far too smart for this world, you are."

"Got sloppy." He shrugged.

Cathy moved to sit next to the Doctor. "Doctor, if you're here, what have they done with Rose?"

The Doctor heard the worry in her voice.

"She wasn't with me. She, er… hasn't been for a long time."

Crouching down in front of his and looked into his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart! My poor, darling Doctor. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

The Doctor sat staring at the wall on the opposite side of the cell before speaking again. "You're not going to look for yourself?!" He asked, blinking back tears.

"Well, I could. But I'd rather you told me. Last time I looked in your mind I had nightmares for weeks."

He tried to give her a smile but it crumbled into a grimace as he kept his feelings in check. Placing her arm around his shoulders, Cathy pulled him to her letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she held him stroking his head. "You wear way too much gel." She teased trying to lighten the mood.

"So I've been told." He mumbled pulling back. He patted his pockets looking for a tissue.

"Looking for one of these?" Cathy asked holding a tissue to him.

"The only thing I don't have…. In my pockets anyway."

"So. You gona tell me why you're wallowing in this cell instead of making a good escape?"

XxXxX

When he finally looked up at Cathy he saw tears that mirrored his own hovering in her eyes.

"The pair of us eh? Tears at the drop of a hat." He gave a sardonic laugh.

"You never got to tell her." She whispered before she exploded. "I told you to tell her before it was too late, but you didn't listen. Typical, bloody bloke!" She stomped around the cell.

"Don't yell at me! There wasn't time to say it."

"Why not?!" She jabbed her finger towards him accusingly. "You had two years with her and you couldn't find the time to tell her three little words? You control space and time at the flick of a switch for god's sake! I warned you nothing is certain, that lost chances can't be taken back. And still you ignored me. I've spent my entire afterlife watching people like you mess it up time and time again. I can't have what you have. I have to watch over the prince of darkness and it's a twenty-four seven job, unless I get stuck in a cage, then it's all the rest of the time. You have no idea how lucky you are to love someone and have them love you in return. Do you know how rare that is? Of course you do realise that means a 20 year old girl has more courage than you?! You're a complete …. complete…."

"Complete?"

"I don't know what but you're one of them. And a complete one at that!"

"She knows how I feel about her."

"Oh really? And how do you figure that one?" She looked at him expectantly. "How? How does she know? You never told her. She's not a mind reader, Doc. You really are a typical male. Assuming that women know what you think and feel all the time when you give us no indication of it, shrug it off as if it's nothing, then get annoyed when we say 'I didn't know'!"

"You really think she doesn't know?" The Doctor's voice cracked and Cathy softened.

"She may have suspected but by now she'll have put that down to wishful thinking. Poor Rose." Sitting heavily back on the bed she put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Why are you still here? You just 'popped' into my cell from yours, can't you just 'pop' out of this place completely?"

"No. I can pop from room to room but there's something about the cells that stops me popping out completely. You still got your sonic screwdriver?"

"Of course."

"Have you tried using it?" She asked slowly.

"No. Didn't seem much point."

"You know, I preferred you when you were grumpy northern bloke. At least you had energy. It was contagious. Now you're just a schlep that sits feeling sorry for himself. What if someone needs you? How will you know?"

"Leave it alone."

"What if Rose needs you?"

"I can't help Rose. She's in another universe. There's no way back."

"You sure about that?"

"I sealed every rip between this world and that. I've searched and searched every corner of the universe for another way to get back to her. There just isn't another rip."

"Well there's your problem, you've only been looking for rips."

"What else is there?"

"Worm-holes? Have you looked for them? With an inter-universe worm-hole you might be able to get her back."

"They're just a theory. They don't actually exist."

"You believe in werewolves and vampires but not worm-holes?" She asked incredulously.

"Well have you ever seen one?" He asked sarcastically.

"You mean I know something the great Doctor doesn't?" She got up and laughed as she moved around the small concrete room. "Wow, I may be about to prove you wrong Doctor. But first you have to get us out of here; we need your big blue box."

She looked back at the Doctor to find him staring at her, his mouth bobbing like a gold fish.

"What?...What?!" She asked him.

"Don't joke. It's not kind."

"Am I laughing?" Her voice was sobered from it's jollity a moment before. "I can't promise it'll be a quick find or that it'll land us where we need to be but we can try." "You can get me back to Rose?"

"Possibly. Like I said I can't promise. But isn't it worth a try?"

"We, you keep saying 'we'."

"Well you don't think I'm going to let you do this alone? I wana see how it turns out! I wana see the look on Rose's face when she sees you!" She grinned.

"IF we find her."

"Of course, _if_ we find her." She said trying to hide her grin.

"Let's get out of here then!" He through his arms wide and for the first time in months let a huge grin crack his face as he enveloped Cathy in a hug.

"How did Martha ever get bored of travelling with you?!"

"Probably my incessant stories about Rose. Oh God. Now I know how Mickey felt. Must've driven him mad!"

"Will you stop babbling and get that door open?!" She laughed.

"Oh yes, right." He pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at the door. It took a few moments but the glass door flew open, as it did a piercing alarm sounded.

"Doc? Hold tight and think of the TARDIS. I've never done this with passengers." They could hear hurried footsteps approaching. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed his eyes shut, as she rubbed her fingers before clicking them.

He didn't feel any movement. Opening his eyes one at a time he looked around. They were in an alleyway; people were rushing past the entrance on the busy street, huddled against the snow.

"You did it! You really did it! That has got to be the best bit of time bending I've ever witnessed! Of course officially I'm against it."

"Let's find the TARDIS. Where'd you park it?"

"Are you ok? You don't look so well." The Doctor took hold of her arms and looked directly into her face.

"I'll be fine. I've never jumped with a passenger before, took more energy than I thought. Let's just get out of here." There was a loud bang and the sky lit up for a few seconds then faded again, making the Doctor jump, it happened over and over again.

"What's that?"

"Relax Doc. It's Christmas. They're just fireworks. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the street. "Good old Fifth Avenue, always where you leave it."

XxXxX

He watched as Cathy walked round the consol over and over, looking like a caged animal, nervously waiting for something to happen.

They'd been there for days now, watching, waiting, tapping buttons. The Doctor was about ready to give up.

"So, Rose was your thirteenth companion, right? Wow, unlucky for some, huh?" Cathy said.

"Yeah I suppose so." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "They were all pretty unlucky I suppose."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know what they say, where I go monsters follow."

"But without you they would never know what their lives were worth. They would never know the wonders of the universe. You showed

them things no one ever could. That's an amazing gift to be given."

"Maybe. But as a wise hobbit once said, how do you pick up the threads of an old life? Have you ever wanted to see what's out there?"

"I already have, in a way. I saw them through your eyes when you went brain surfing on me back in Sunnydale. That was more than

enough for me. Maybe one day I wont have anyone else to worry about and I'll find a way up there."

"How is your brother? I meant to ask."

"Oh you know Angel. Always getting in to scrapes. He's ok though, he's in L.A now, trying to atone for his sins. Runs a detective agency

don't you know!" she said with a laugh on her lips.

"I can see that. Tall, dark, broody and a vampire. Must blend into the shadows really well."

"Oh he does. Something's brewing though. Don't know what though, but it makes my fangs tingle."

"Always trust your instincts. If I had then maybe …. Well, just trust yourself."

"You guys really do like complicating things" she said changing the subject. "So many buttons and switches." She stopped as the

TARDIS beeped and clicked. "Ah ha, looks like she found something."

"Looks about right. Ooo my fangs are twitching. Gotta be it."

"Your fangs are twitching?" The Doctor asked dubiously.

"It's an expression. Like when you think someone's talking about you, you say your ears are burning."

"Ah right. So what do we do now?"

"We need to get here." She pointed to the screen.

"Piece of cake. Hold on tight!"

XxXxX

"I don't think I can do this!" The Doctor said striding back into the control room in the sixth suit he'd put on that day. "Nothing I do

seems right."

"I liked the brown one best." Cathy said wearily.

"Well I don't have the brown one anymore. Someone ruined it."

"Have you still got what's left of it?" She watched him nod. "Well lets see it then!"

The Doctor returned with his torn jacket.

"What happened here?" She frowned turning the ripped fabric in her hands.

"I ruined her wedding." The doctor shrugged.

"Who's wedding?"

"Donna's. That woman who appeared after…" If voice trailed off as Rose's face appeared in his minds eye, streaked with tears.

"Ah, right. Well. I might actually be able to fix this. Maybe."

"Sarah-Jane gave me this one." He told her absently stroking the blue fabric on his sleeve, "to replace that one." A fond smile touched his

lips. "My Sarah-Jane. You'd have liked her."

"I like it, it's a good suit. She has taste. Rose might prefer the brown one though. It's going to be enough of a shock when she sees you

let alone in new clothes. How long did you wear this one for?"

"Dunno, lost track. Ever since my regeneration how ever long ago that was."

"Thought about what you're going to say when we find her?"

"Nope. I guess I'll start with hello and wait for the inevitable slap, see where it goes from there." He shrugged and laughed nervously.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to give birth to a million butterflies?"

"What have you got to be nervous about? She loves you, you love her."

"What if she's moved on? What if she's got someone else?"

"Want me to do a bit of recon?"

"No. Yes. No wait that would be incredibly wrong, I can't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair on her."

"Just as well you haven't asked me then isn't it? Here you are." She handed over the jacket.

"How did you?" The Doctor's jaw dropped at how quickly she'd repaired his jacket. "Good as new." She said as he slipped it on.

"Wait here, I wont be long."

"No wait!" Too late, she popped out of the TARDIS. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked the empty room as he went about finding the bottom half of his suit.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: well that's chapter one over with. Not very eventful but it got to the point. Reviews given loving homes.

"catch ya on the flip flop"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own a thing mores the pity!!!! If Mr. Tennant would like to make a career in being my personal G.P I wouldn't mind one bit!!!

Here's Chapter 2 and thew whole reason it's the rating it is. Remember reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Chapter 2

The house was lit with white Christmas lights all over, it reminded Cathy of a Christmas card, snow dusted over the bushes and trees that surrounded it, but inside the house looked quiet and dark. For a while Cathy wondered if anyone was in as she walked carefully round the outside, looking for any sign of life.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a…hello." Looking up at one of the windows she saw a silhouette sitting in the window watching the snow fall and she smiled to herself. _Contemplation, the perfect state for one of my little chats. Well Doc, here goes nothing. _

Rose sat on her windowsill staring out into the dark night. Her parents and Mickey had gone to a Christmas party. It had caused a few raised voices and cross words when she'd announced she wasn't going. She wasn't in much of a mood for having a good time. She rarely was, but Christmas was always harder. Christmas was the time when she missed her Doctor the most. She almost jumped as a dark figure slunk into the light her window threw on the white snow, coat tails flapping in the breeze, hood shielding them from the bitter night and Rose's view.

_Hello, Rose Tyler _a voice came in her head. _Please don't be afraid. Actually that's a dumb thing to say because now you're likely to be more afraid that before. But please trust me when I say I'm a friend to you. Why do you sit alone in an empty house? Wouldn't you rather be among friends?_

"What the hell is going on?"

_You gotta think the words or I can't hear you from out here._

_This is ridiculous_

_Why is it ridiculous?_

_You heard that?_

_Of course, you were thinking it and I was being nosey, like the Doctor._

_The Doctor?_

Cathy smiled to herself, she knew that would get Rose's attention.

_Who are you?_

_You know who I am, Rose. We've met before. It was a while ago now but you ended up in my monstrous little burg. Full of witches and werewolves and vampires. All the things of your nightmares in one little anonymous town in America._

_You're, you're…._

_Go on finish the sentence and you get a gold star! Catherine O'Connor at your service._

_But you can't be! This isn't our world!_

_Oh this is going to be a long conversation and I'd hate to be late. So it's gona be far quicker if you come down here and I explain on the way. I'm freezing my backside off! _

_No way. You could be an impostor!_

_Fair point. Umm, last time you saw the Doctor he was hanging on for dear life to a wall._

_You can see inside my head so that's not proof._

_Always knew you were a smart cookie. Look lovely as this chat has been, I'm going to dash off. You coming to find out what's going on or not? _Cathy smiled as she saw Rose's shadow dart from the window. Stepping backwards one step at a time she made ready to always be a few steps ahead of the girl. It was a cruel streak she had but it made life fun. She liked it when there was an air of mystery about things. Hearing the front door slam Cathy started walking in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Wait up!" Rose yelled

"You'll have to keep up, Rose Tyler. Time waits for no man." She thought on that saying for a moment "Well maybe one man." she added to herself with a rueful smile, thinking of the Doctor nervously pacing round his consol.

XxXxX

The Doctor frantically tidied the control room, picking up after himself after months of not bothering. He couldn't let Rose see the state of the place. She'd be disgusted with him. He hadn't realised how much mess he could make all by himself until the floor was finally clear. Running to Rose's room he checked everything looked normal then changed his suit back to the brown one after deciding the blue one might be too much of a change. He needed everything to look as normal as possible if she came. His heart sunk at that thought, _if_ she came. Surely she'd come, wouldn't she? She'd at least come to see him to say goodbye, wouldn't she?

XxXxX

"Where are you taking me?" Rose demanded finally, she'd given up trying to keep pace with Cathy long ago.

"Taking you? I'm not taking you anywhere. You're following me." Cathy called back over her shoulder.

"We've been walking for hours!"

"That's an exaggeration. Bout half an hour. It just feels like longer because it's cold."

"You can say that again." Rose muttered. Her toes and finger tips were numb. What had possessed her to follow? It was the middle of the night, snowing and the path they were taking had no light. She could just about make Cathy out in front of her he shadow flickering in the patches of moon light. Looking around her she managed to determine that they were in fields. "I must be mad." She hadn't noticed that Cathy had stopped and almost bumped into her.

"Wait here." Cathy's voice filtered through the darkness, sounding weary.

"If this is some kind of practical joke it's not funny." A shaft of light hit her from behind and a familiar hum reached her ear.

"There's no joke Rose. But I suppose it is a little funny."

Rose didn't dare turn to see who was speaking; for fear that it wouldn't be true.

"Rose?" His voice came again. She could hear the crunch of the snow beneath his footsteps but she still didn't turn.

"Why's it funny?" She gulped finally.

"Even I missed a glaringly obvious way back to you. Took a vampire to get me here." He hesitated as he reached her before gently taking her hand. He felt her stiffen at the touch so he rubbed his thumb lightly in her palm. "You know it's really hard talking to someone in the dark who won't face you."

"I can't." Rose replied shaking her head.

"Why not?" He croaked suddenly worried. "Do you want me to go?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That if I turn to look at you, you won't be you. That you'll be different or worse still not you at all."

"When you say 'you'..."

"The Doctor. Big hair, brown suit. My Doctor. The proper Doctor. If you're the Doctor at all. I mean you could be an alien pretending to be the Doctor."

"You said that the last time I changed. I was in that bed and you were stood there saying. 'The proper Doctor wouldn't do this.'" He heard Rose take a deep breath as she slowly pivoted round to face him. He could feel her tremble and he wondered whether it was fear or the snow.

Rose looked down at her hand and recognised the familiar sleeve of her Doctor's suit. She didn't dare to look up at his face. She didn't think she could cope if he'd changed again.

He hooked his finger under her chin and turned her face up to him.

"Hello." He said, offering a tentative smile.

"Doctor?!" She couldn't quite believe it.

"It's all right it's me, just as you left me." The Doctor placed a hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. His hearts ached when he saw light reflect in the tears that gathered and tumble down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm not good with crying women." He patted his pockets looking for a tissue and a sob escaped Rose's lips. Giving up his quest he wrapped his arms around her and felt her knees give way.

XxXxX

There they were, together again and his Rose was sobbing uncontrollably, both kneeling in the snow. At least this time he could hold her. His mind travelled back to the beach, so desperate to comfort her but not being able to. He squeezed his eyes shut and held her tightly, rocking her softly and whispering to her that he was really here and that everything was ok. He could feel the snow seeping through his trousers and felt her trembling get stronger.

"Come on, inside. You'll freeze in this snow." He gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the TARDIS.

Cathy handed him a couple of blankets as the Doctor sat her on one of the seats. "I'd get a hot drink but I only know how the control panel works." She shrugged her eyes never leaving Rose's face. "Maybe I should get home."

"No, I need you to explain this. I mean I'm in it with you and I don't understand how we got here other than 'worm hole'." The Doctor looked up pleadingly.

"You just don't want to be left alone with a sobbing girl." Rose said between sobs.

"Sweetheart, no that's not true. I just really don't understand it." Looking at her face he saw a whisper of a smile and he realised she was teasing him. "Hey, I've travelled from one universe to another, where's my hug?"

She eyed him for a moment as if she wasn't sure he really was him before she threw her arms around his neck almost knocking him over. He held her so tightly he was almost afraid of breaking her but he couldn't help it, it felt so good to have her in his arms.

"Hello." She laughed tearfully as she pulled back to look at him in the light.

"Hello." His trade mark grin split his face.

She looked over at Cathy then back at the Doctor with slightly less humour. He knew that look, she thought she'd been replaced.

"Cathy's just along for the ride. She's the reason I'm here. Without her, I never would have found a way here."

"Never say never. You'd have found one in the end." Cathy told him.

"But how did you get here?" Rose asked, not letting go of the Doctor's arm, as if afraid he'd disappear if she did.

"Wormholes." Cathy said simply. "I just found the right one." She saw the blank look on Rose's face. "It's like…." She looked around the TARDIS for something to use to explain. "God, you really did get your knickers in a twist! You've tidied up! Ok, it's like a tube with a funnel at either end that the universe is built around, they're part of the foundation. Some holes will take you from one point in the universe to another point in the same universe and some, if you're very lucky and manage to find them, will take you between universes, without causing damage to either of the worlds. Well that supposing you do go and actively cause trouble on purpose."

"And you found one of these worm-holes?"

"Turns out Cathy's a bit handy at finding them." The Doctor told her.

"Why didn't you?" Rose looked up at him, mascara streaked down her face.

"I…well…the thing is…."

"He didn't know they actually existed." Cathy filled in, trying to hide a smile.

"You didn't know?!"

"Well, it's all meant to be a theory not fact." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's not important. You're both where you need to be and I need to get back to that lump of a brother. I hope he hasn't got himself into any trouble." Cathy stood and walked towards the TARDIS doors. "Take care of him; he's pretty useless without….." she didn't finish that thought, she didn't see the need. "And you," she pointed at the Doctor "you need to listen to others more often. Don't leave it 'til it's too late next time."

"Right, yes. Promise." He nodded before adding a smile. "Come here you." He held his arms wide and gave Cathy a hug. "Thank you." He said in her ear.

"Just remember what I said. Right," she sighed extracting herself from the Doctor's grasp "I'm off, got my own flock to watch over. Merry Christmas, both of you. Make it a good one."

"Thank you." Rose said in a shaky voice, praying that she wasn't about to wake up.

Cathy nodded and stepped outside into the cold night. The Doctor and Rose stood in the TARDIS doorway.

"Be safe." The Doctor told her.

"Be happy." She replied smiling broadly and with a click of her fingers she was gone.

"So." Rose said, shrinking further into her blanket.

"So." The Doctor repeated, both of them staring out into the night.

"I suppose I should be getting back. Mum and dad will be home soon."

"Oh, right. Ok. Sure, give me a minute to get her going." He tried to hide the disappointment as he turned back to the control panel, pushing buttons and flicking levers. He flicked his gaze over at Rose and back at the control panel as he felt his eyes prickle. "So back to London." He sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets as the TARDIS began wurring.

"Yeah. Well you know, family Christmas." She looked up at the Doctor suddenly as the TARDIS fell silent.

"What if I asked you to stay?" His eyes met hers with an intensity she'd never seen before.

Rose just stood staring at him.

"Right, no stupid question. Excuse me." He sadly pulled the lever to start the engine again, and left the control room.

He stood in the door way of what was once Rose's room. All her things were exactly as they had been left that morning when she'd been ripped away from him. He'd been in that room so many times, sitting on her bed and, selfish as it was, desperately wished her could bring her back, he missed her with an ache he'd never felt for a human being. Rose Tyler had got under his skin and he couldn't shake it.

"You could've tidied up for me." Rose's voice came from behind him.

"Rose! I..um I was just going to get…" he looked around the room for something, anything he could think she wanted. "The photo." He ran over to pick it off her bedside table. "You know the one Jackie took my first Christmas. I thought you'd like to take it back with you. We had fun that Christmas."

"You mean after you changing faces on me, me getting chased by a brass band, thinking you were going to die, the alien invasion and a homicidal Christmas tree. Yeah it was great fun!"

"We all looked really happy." He handed the photo to her. "I better get back to see how she's flying."

Rose waited until he got to the door to see if he'd notice. "Wait a sec.." he bounded out of her room and ran to the control room. "We're not moving. Why aren't we moving? It was working when I left."

"I stopped it." Rose's voice came from behind him.

"Stop doing that!" The Doctor exclaimed jumping out of his skin. "Why would you do that?"

"What walk up behind you or switch the engine off?"

"Yes and yes."

"Because it's funny and because I wanted to. Why did you ask me to stay?"

"Because I miss you." Resting back against the control panel he stared at his plimsolls and stuffed his hands in his pockets looking like a little school boy.

"Oh, well, I miss you too."

An awkward silence descended as the Doctor kept hearing a little voice in his head, telling him to get on with it. To tell her the whole truth.

"Aaaaggggghhhhhh!" he suddenly yelled shoving himself away from the consol. "Fine, ok, you win. Rose Tyler I'm so ridiculously in love with you that my entire world falls apart when you're not in it. If you're not there I just don't care about anything. I ended up getting myself caught and tested on and didn't even try and escape. My screwdriver was in my pocket and I didn't even think to use it. Because unless I had you to get to I just didn't see the point. I tried to tell you so many times…"

Rose watched as his eyes clouded with tears as his hand moved to the lever.

"Wait." She stilled his hand with hers and turned his face towards her. "What made you tell me now?"

"So many times I managed to convince myself that if I didn't say it then it wasn't real. And by the time I knew I had to tell you it was too late. You were gone. I didn't want you to leave me this time without knowing. I know it's selfish and I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Feeling his arms tighten around her she breathed in deeply. She'd missed his smell it was a mix of soap and the TARDIS. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before Rose turned her head and placed a kiss on his neck. She felt him tense. Pulling back Rose looked into the Doctor's face and saw confusion and a touch of sadness. She gripped his hands in hers and removed them from her waist.

"You know, I've lived for about two years on this ship and I never found where your room was."

"I… I don't really have one. I rarely sleep. You know that." He told her suspiciously.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Rose started pulling him towards the door, leading to the rest of the ship.

"I thought you needed to get back."

"We've got a time machine. We can make Christmas Eve as long as we like, can't we?"

"I suppose."

Rose laughed at the nervousness in his voice. "I don't bite. Well that might not strictly be true but I promise I won't hurt you." She tugged him into her room and pulled on his tie before placing a solid kiss on his lips.

"Rose. Rose!"

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted this."

He couldn't bear the disappointment on her face. "It's not that. I do, it's just. I can't tell you how long it's been. I mean I can't even remember the last time."

"Worried they've changed it?" She smirked at his discomfort at the conversation. "Doctor, I don't care. As long as it's you." Looking up at him through her lashes, her eyes never left his as she slipped his tie from around his neck. She watched his eyes darken as her fingers moved to his shirt buttons, popping them one by one and tugging the bottom of his shirt out from his waist band. Suddenly the Doctor crushed her against him, clinging to her as if his life depended on it, kissing her breathless.

"Where'd that come from?" she panted as they finally came up for air.

"Months of despair?" the Doctor shrugged, smiling at her. "I just can't believe you're actually here." He told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Well I am," she planted another kiss on his lips, teasing them with her tongue until they parted.

"Certainly feels like you believe I'm here!" she raised her eyebrow as she pressed herself even harder against him.

"Don't" he growled, hating himself for saying it.

"Why not?" Rose was undeterred, slipping his jacket and shirt from his shoulders

"Because you're mother would kill me for a start."

"You're not planning on inviting her are you?" she planted more kisses along his neck and jaw.

"No" he croaked, desperately trying to keep some self control.

"Well then, I won't tell her if you don't." Rose told him. She looked at his now naked chest and he hands stilled at the burn and scald marks she saw there. "What happened?"

"I told you, I got sloppy." He shrugged. She lightly touched her fingertips to them. "Do they hurt?"

"Some of them." His voice became husky as Rose placed a feather light kiss on the one closest to his shoulder as her hands fiddled with the waistband of his trousers, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin on his stomach that caused him to moan. His own hands went to her waist, his fingers slipping under the hem at the back of her t-shirt, stroking the skin at the base of her spine. He smiled as he felt her shudder.

"See. It's all coming back to you." Giving him a light shove, Rose pinned the Doctor onto her bed by sitting on top of him.

"Ouch." He complained as the wound on his back hit the fabric.

"Sorry." Bending down she kissed him again, planting small kisses down the length of his neck, heading for his chest. The Doctor grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it upwards, over her head and threw it clear across the room before flipping her over onto her back.

"Two can play that game." He grinned.

"What happened to being a responsible good boy?"

"Corruption." Pinning her wrists with one hand he slipped the other under her back, unhooking her bra before whipping it off with effortless speed and swinging it round his head.

"Impressive." Her voice was hardly more than a whisper. They gazed at each other for a moment before the Doctor covered her body with kisses, softly taking her nipples between his teeth and teasing them with his tongue, releasing her hands. He heard her gasp as she raised her body up to meet his mouth, her hands tangled in his hair. Pulling back he gazed at her face. Her eyes were hooded and her face flushed. He could see a whole host of emotions flash across her face.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded softly, his fingers stroking the side of her face.

Rose offered him a small smile. "Never."

"Never is a long time away." The Doctor's voice was no more than a whisper. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Later." She hushed.

"I really need to tell you."

"And I really need you to make love to me before I explode. What ever it is it can wait a while. I'm not going anywhere." Shifting her hips against his, she lowered the zipper on his trousers.

He felt her hand slip inside and close round him and he was lost.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Well that's chappy 2. anyone still interested? It is gona be fluff with a bit of 'no you can't do that' thrown in later. Reviews welcome and noted!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello folks. Thanks for the reviews, nice to know people are interested. 'Fraid you'll have to wait for a while to find out what the Doctor needs to tell her but here's Chapter three with added 'poor Doctor' (there's probably gona be a lot of that). so folks, all that's left to say id the usual. I own nothing to do with Doctor who and will make no money from this story. I only own Cathy, who's been and gone!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Rose slapped at his hands as he loosened then tightened his tie for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I can't help it."

"Why are you so nervous? It's only my parents and Mickey. You've spent Christmas with them before."

"Not with your dad."

"You're not scared of my dad are you? He's a softie."

"No, you're right. It's your mum that terrifies me. Do I need to put extra layers on do you think? You know, extra padding for when she hits me!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Wuss. You've faced all kinds of aliens and risked your life for the planet and the universe and yet you're still scared of my mum." She watched as he pulled on his ear instead of his tie.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear a tie. I mean it might look li….." Rose cut him off by planting a powerful kiss on his lips. She felt him relax as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. "No, no, no, no, no. Must. Stop." He said between kisses.

"But it's Christmas." Rose pouted, trying not to smile.

"Yes, Christmas, a time to be with family."

"Well flick that switch and let's get going."

"I'll get us back just after you left." The Doctor grinned as the TARDIS roared into life.

"God I've missed that sound." Rose yelled to the ceiling. "I've missed everything about this lovely blue box!" She spun in a circle, her arms stretched out from her sides.

"Don't get too dizzy, there are a lot of corners on this ship."

"You know," she stopped her twirling and moved to his side. "I used to hear this noise in my sleep. It kinda haunted me."

He gave a sad smile and kissed the top of her head. "Right. Time to face the music."

XxXxX

"Rose, where are you? When you get this message phone me." Jackie left the umpteenth message on her daughters mobile.

"She's not going to get your message." Mickey told her appearing in the living room door way, holding up Rose's mobile. "It was on her bed."

"She'll be ok Jacks; maybe she went for a walk." Pete tried to sooth his wife but even he knew his excuse didn't hold much water. It was four in the morning and they'd been home since eleven.

XxXxX

"Doctor! We're in the wrong road."

"Well, I guess they wont have any warning of our approach." He smiled, shrugging into his coat.

"And it's four in the morning. So much for getting us back just after we left. I've been gone hours!"

"Not as long as you've really been. We could've had Christmas twice over by now." Grinning at Rose he held a coat out for her. "Wrap up its cold outside."

"Prefer you to wrap me up."

"Mmm, so would I but I think that snow would give us frost bite in some very unusual places which wouldn't be comfortable. Maybe on the way back." He told her with a wink. "Come on, it's only round the corner."

"Did you really land here on purpose? So they wouldn't hear us coming?"

"Too right. Don't want to give you're mum any advanced warning, god knows how big a frying pan she'd hit me with."

"She won't hit you!" Rose told him exasperatedly. "Why are you so sure she will?"

"I took you all across the galaxy, you almost left her in another universe while you stayed with me and then… I made you cry."

"Oh. Yeah. She might be a little annoyed, but she won't hit you." Linking arms the pair stepped out into the snow.

XxXxX

"Damn. I haven't got my key! See this is what happens when you get someone to kidnap me."

"Lights are on." The Doctor nodded to the front window.

"Maybe they realised I was gone." She shrugged. "Ready?" she looked up at the man beside her and squeezed his hand.

"I'm a coward aren't I?"

"No!"

"It's all right you can tell me. I already know I am." He took a deep breath. "Ready. I think."

Rose pushed the door bell. Almost instantly she heard a commotion from inside and the Doctor ducked into the shadows.

"Get back here!" she hissed.

"Rose!" Jackie threw her arms around her daughter. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Long story. Um, mum please don't freak out."

"Oh god what is it? What happened?" Panic filtered through Jackie's voice as her husband and Mickey joined her side.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just there'll be one more for Christmas if that's ok?"

"Oh Rose not another lost soul. It's Christmas, I don't want stranger roaming round the house."

"It's not a stranger. Strange maybe but not a stranger."

"Hey I object. Next to your mum I'm perfectly normal!" The Doctor stepped into view.

"You! What? But how? Why?" Jackie babbled.

"Is that really you? As in like you you or are you another you?" Mickey asked.

"Really me as in me me."

"Look can we all get inside, it's a complicated story and I'm freezing." Rose complained.

Jackie, Mickey and Pete eyed the Doctor suspiciously as they all traipsed inside.

"Nice. I see you redecorated after our encounter." He said with a shudder, remembering the sight if the Cybermen spreading through the house, rounding everyone up like sheep.

"I'm going to make some tea. Then I want to know what's going on." Jackie said, heading to the kitchen.

Returning to the living room she found them all watching the television in silence. She smiled at the scene; it looked like a proper Christmas. Pete and Mickey were laughing at the film that was playing. She'd seen it many times before but could never remember the title; it was one of those films that were always on at sometime during the Christmas season. Rose was sat with her feet curled under her, leaning into the Doctor's side as his arm draped the back of the sofa. Jackie studied the Doctor's face in the dim light. If this was indeed Rose's Doctor, he'd aged in the last year. His normally youthful face looked tired and drawn.

"So," Jackie sat herself next to her husband. "Full story please." She looked expectantly at her daughter.

XxXxX

Pete and Mickey went up to bed as Rose finished the story, too tired to hear any more, leaving Rose, Jackie and the Doctor to their tales.

"Well I hope you still like Christmas turkey Doctor." Jackie said finally, looking over at her daughter's friend. She called his name again when he didn't reply.

Looking up at him Rose chuckled softly. "He does sleep." She whispered, giving the side of his face a quick stroke before gently removing his glasses.

"Well he can't stay there; he'll get an awful crick in his neck." Jackie whispered.

"Any suggestions? I'm not carrying him; he's over six foot tall. Get a blanket. I'll get him to move, maybe."

Jackie nodded and padded off, stifling a yawn.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered in his ear. "Doctor you can't sleep like that. You'll regret it in the morning."

He stirred slightly before his eyes snapped wide open. He looked round frantically then relaxed when his eyes focussed on Rose. "For a second there I thought you were gone." He wrapped his arms round her, reassuring himself she was really there.

"I'm still here. You were sleeping."

"I was?"

"Yeah. You look cute when you're asleep. Mum's gone to get a blanket for you."

"Right." He rubbed his face, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Just lay down and close you're eyes."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Right here. I'm not letting you out of my sight." She smiled as her mum came back into the room.

"I brought one down for you too, figured you'd want to stay close. Now get some sleep. I'm going to need all hands on deck with this Christmas dinner. The family grows bigger every year!" She turned to leave but stopped in the doorway before going over to the Doctor's side. She saw a flash of uncertainty and fear cross his face. "It's good to see you Doctor." Jackie leant down and kissed his forehead, then smacked him across the top of his head.

"Ow!"

"That's for making my Rose cry for the last year!"

XxXxX

Rose curled up watching the Doctor, a lamp in the corner casting shadows across his face. His eyelashes like dark slashes under his eyes.

"You're staring." His voice cut through her thoughts.

"No, I'm not. I'm watching. It's entirely different." She smiled to herself.

"Why are you 'watching'?" he asked, never moving from his comfortable position, keeping his tired eyes shut.

"Not used to you sleeping I guess." She hesitated before she got up and crossed over to him. She leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "G'night." She whispered.

Reaching out the Doctor took hold of her hand as she turned to go back to her chair. She turned back to see him looking right at her. Even in the limited light she could see how tired he was. "You need to sleep." She told him.

"So keep me warm." He replied, tugging at her gently.

She smiled at him broadly. "Shift over then."

Rose clambered onto the sofa beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor curled his arms around her, holding her close and gave a contented sigh.

XxXxX

Rose padded into the kitchen and found her dad checking the turkey. It was already nearing midday and she could hear the rest of the house stirring. They'd never slept in so late on Christmas before.

"Merry Christmas." Pete greeted, enveloping her in a hug.

"Merry Christmas," She grinned.

"That's the first time I've seen you really smile in a long time."

"Yeah well…."

"You sleep alright?"

"Sort of. I kept waking up expecting him to be gone. That he was never here."

"I take it he was still here when you woke up?" The corner of Pete's mouth twitched, trying not to smile. He'd looked in on them as he made his way to the kitchen. "I'd hazard a guess that none of your presents could top him being here."

"Probably not. Even the pony I wanted when I was little." She laughed. It felt good to laugh without the empty feeling returning moments later.

Their laughter was split by a gut wrenching scream as the Doctor yelled her name.

XxXxX

He looped the chain around Rose's neck and watched as she disappeared with her mother and father, Mickey and Jake. Back to the other side, where it was safe. He was alone again. He'd dreaded that moment from the moment he realised he loved her. He knew the time would come when their partnership wouldn't survive and this was it. He turned to the computer and started when he heard her voice.

"I think this is the 'on' switch…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Once that breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" He was almost shouting at her, trying to make her see sense.

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you."

He stared at her for a moment completely stunned before releasing his grip.

"So what can I do to help?" Staring at him stubbornly waiting, hoping he'd give in.

"Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up."

Rose moved over to the computer, trying to ignore the anger that she heard in his voice.

Her eyes flicked nervously between the Doctor and the monitor. "We've got Cybermen on the way up."

"How many floors down?"

"Just one."

The Doctor began tapping furiously at the computer entering the last command and the levers finally became operational, causing the Doctor to grin.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team!" Rose said feeling easier.

He grabbed the magnaclamp and crossed to her. "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!"

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh I'm Shake!" he told her handing her a clamp. She followed his lead by holding it up against the wall. "Press the red button. When it starts, just hold on tight. It shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in void stuff. Are you ready?"

They pushed the levers up then grabbed hold of the clamps struggling to stay on the ground as the void opened.

"The breach is open. Into the void! Ha!"

But something went wrong, there was a small explosion and the lever on Rose's side shifted back to the 'off' position.

Rose struggled to reach it before managing to get it back into the 'on' position. Only problem was she only had the lever to hold on to.

"Rose, hold on!" the Doctor shouted in desperation. "Hold on!" his voice turning into a scream.

He watched almost in slow motion as Rose lost her grip on the lever and got sucked towards the void. "ROSE!" he screamed again. Suddenly Pete appeared taking Rose to the safety of his universe. Rose managed a quick glance over her shoulder at him and then she was gone.

He stared at the spot from where they had disappeared until the void closed. The wind died down and the room fell silent. Breathing heavily the Doctor walked up to the wall and laid his palm against it and rested his head there, feeling empty. He could almost feel her on the other side of the wall, as if he could just punch a hole in it and she'd be there. He stayed there for a while. They'd won. The Cybermen and the Daleks were gone, no longer a threat to either world but it was a hollow victory. He'd lost the one person that made his miserable, lonely existence bearable. Finally he let his hand slide down the wall in defeat, turned and walked away, feeling completely destroyed.

It took him months to find a tiny gap between the worlds that he could use to be able to say a goodbye, of sorts.

There they stood on a beach, unable to touch each other. He so desperately wanted to reach out and hug her.

He barely knew what they were talking about. He knew he only had this one chance to tell her. She looked so lost on the beach, tears streaming down her face. His beautiful, brave, fantastic Rose and he'd never see her again.

He felt proud when she said she was working for Torchwood. Using everything she'd learnt with him to defend the earth.

"Here you are. Living life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever going see you again?" Rose sobbed.

"You can't" His hearts were breaking, he hated seeing her in so much pain and knowing that he really would never see his Rose again.

"What are you gona do?"

"Oh I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" Her face crumbled again. "I love you."

He gazed at her as another sob escaped, all the love and devotion he felt plain to see.

"Quite right too. And I suppose….if it's one last chance to say it…." He paused, his eyes locked with hers. "Rose Tyler…"

And then she was gone. He was alone in the TARDIS, his eyes filling with tears, his lips poised to say the words he wanted her to hear but never got to say. His tears spilled onto his cheeks and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes as his hearts broke.

XxXxX

Bursting into the room they found it empty except for the Doctor who was still asleep on the sofa. But he wasn't sleeping soundly; he was calling her name over and over in a fearful, pained voice. Sweat was beading on his face as his body shuddered and thrashed as if fighting against something.

"Doctor?" Rose knelt on the floor beside him, stroking the hair from his forehead, softly calling his name. She was almost thrown backwards as he bolted upright.

He'd expected to be in the TARDIS, that was where he always woke up when he had that nightmare, but he wasn't. It took him a moment to get anything in focus, he was vaguely aware there were people in the room but his mind was still reeling. Closing his eyes tightly, he shook his head and felt around for his glasses but found something soft instead that closed round his hand. He almost didn't dare look up.

"Rose?" a look of relief smoothed his face as he scooped her up in his arms, holding her so tightly he could hardly breathe. "Thank God."

"Ssshh, it was just a dream. It's ok now. What happened?"

He shook his head, unable to vocalise his dreams. They were still too real for his liking.

Rose pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "It's over now, I'm right here."

"What on earth is going on?!" Jackie yelled from the stairs as she rushed to find out what all the noise was.

"Sorry Jackie. Thought I saw…a …. Rat. That's all, turns out it wasn't a rat. Just a figment of my er… imagination." The Doctor stumbled through his words, his eyes flicking between Rose and her father pleading with them not to say anything.

"God, you'd think someone was being murdered the way you were carrying on!" She turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Not far off." He murmured looking at Rose.

XxXxX

The Doctor wiped the steam from his shower off the mirror and stared at his reflection. Watching the water drip from his fringe onto his cheek he wiped at it as furiously as he did his tears. He stared for a while longer, looking at his burns. They were far less red and raw than they had been when Cathy had found him. Pulling his trousers on he frowned at how crumpled his shirt was.

"Should've brought a spare from the TARDIS." He sighed, rubbing his hair with the towel.

"How bout this one?" Rose's voice drifted in from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that shirt is a disgrace. Here, dad thought you might like a clean one." She held out a pale blue shirt and smiled.

"You're family are fantastic." He grinned.

"Yeah they are." She slipped through the door closing it behind her. "So…you gona tell me what your dream was about?" She watched as his fingers stilled on the buttons, his face losing all humour as he looked up at her.

"Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

"No." His voice was stern and his eyes were hard as steel.

"Right. Well I guess this is another moment we can put in the 'Doctor was wrong file'. Whatever it is terrifies you, I saw it in your face. You're never terrified. You get nervous but never terrified and if you're terrified then what hope do the rest of us have?"

"No one else has to worry about it." His face softened and the corner of his mouth twitched, attempting a smile.

"Why? Because you do it all alone now? I'm not gona let you. You found me, now you're stuck with me!"

"Rose…"

"No I mean it. I'm not letting you leave without me!"

"Rose! I'm not going anywhere without you if you don't want me to. No one else has to worry because nothings coming. They're my demons in my head. They've already been. They're just dreams." He soothed.

Rose looked at him for a moment. "but… you were so scared. You were almost in tears."

"Not the first time, wont be the last either I shouldn't wonder." His tone was brushing the subject away as he reached past her to unhook his jacket and tie from the door.

"Then tell me. I'm not sharing a room with a screamer. Well not one who screams in his sleep anyway."

"Rose, leave it alone." His voice was almost a growl.

"You don't scare me Doctor." She grabbed his coat to get his full attention, closing the gap between them. "What are your nightmares about?"

"You." He said finally, his wet fringe falling into his eyes again.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." He raked his fingers through his hair, stepping back from her.

"Oh. When you say me…."

"You, Torchwood, the sphere, the Cybermen, the Daleks, that stupid beach, the whole bloody lot."

"Bad Wolf Bay." She whispered to herself.

"It all happens over and over and over again in my head and I can't stop it." He was almost shouting now. "No matter what I do, what hideous things I see that's what I have nightmares about. That and the Time War. In fact one generally leads into the other." He told her incredulously, wiping a hand across his face. Looking back at Rose he winced at the hurt on her face. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For upsetting you. For telling you."

"I asked for it. I'm glad you finally told me."

"Are you?"

As if to answer his question, Rose dropped his jacket, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly, leaving him utterly breathless.

"I'll take that as a yes then." he grinned, panting.

"Come on, they'll be wondering where we are."

"Just as well they're not suspicious types then isn't it?"

"Worried they'd walk in on you corrupting Jackie Tyler's only daughter?"

"Me corrupting you? I went for centuries without…well…you know what I'm getting at." He flustered.

"It's sooo easy to wind you up!"

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: that's chapter three. guys and gals. well i suspect more gal's than guys. and for those of you wanting to know what the Doctor has to tell her, you may find out next time; or will you?! 

Keep reviewing, love to hear from you all.

"catch ya on the flip flop"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely comments, I wasn't sure about this fic. Had to keep attacking my friend with pieces of paper saying, "read this. What do ya think" so thank you sweetie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing only a car and a laptop/ However if someone wants to gift wrap Mr. Tennant and send him to my place I wouldn't say no!!!

Ok we last left Doc with something he needed to tell Rose. Question is will he tell her the whole truth or will he chicken out?!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Doctor entered the living room and found the Jackie, Pete and Mickey gathered round the Christmas tree separating out the presents. The tree was the biggest he'd ever seen. It was covered in so many lights and baubles that it was a wonder it stayed up.

"Where's Rose?" Mickey asked, eyeing the Doctor up and down.

"She said she had to get some things." He shrugged, not knowing what Rose was up to or why Mickey had looked at him the way he had, almost as if he was suspicious of him.

"Doctor, you haven't met our little boy have you? This is little Jamie." Jackie said carrying a little boy over to meet him.

The Doctor smiled at the boy and held out his finger for him to grab.

"It's his first proper Christmas. He was too young to remember last years."

"Hello little man. Merry Christmas."

"Oh take him a minute will you?" Jackie said as a buzzer went off in the kitchen, hoisting the child into the Doctor's arms.

"Well Jamie. What do you think of all this then?" He shifted so the child was perched on his hip and bounced him around a bit. "So what part of this are you looking forward to the most? The presents or playing with the paper and box?"

Jamie just gurgled and giggled.

"Yep thought so. If I'd known you could've had one of mine. I've got hundreds of boxes in the TARDIS, no use to me what-so-ever. Maybe I'll bring you a nice big one before I leave. You can pretend it's a cave, or a car, or a space-ship, or even a time machine!"

"One time-travelling child is enough in this household thank you very much Doctor!" Jackie said form the doorway.

"Sorry mum." The Doctor pouted, tickling Jamie's tummy.

"You're good with him." Pete observed.

"Yeah, well. You never forget. Do you Jamie? No. Quite right too." He said as the little boy shook his head, copying the Doctor.

"Never for…"

"We all ready?" Rose asked, cutting Jackie off as she bounded into the room. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the Doctor holding a very one sided conversation with her little brother. She smiled at the pair and snapped a photo.

"Come on wee man, time to play with the wrapping." The Doctor said, setting the boy down in front of a large pile of presents.

"How long you staying Doctor?" Mickey asked, stepping up beside him.

"Dunno, hadn't thought. You know me. I don't do domestic."

"You'll stay tonight though wont you?" Pete asked, sure that if the Doctor left Rose was sure to go too.

"Yes. Of course. It's Christmas." He smiled, sliding a look at Rose as she helped her brother un-wrap his presents. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything. I wasn't counting on being here."

"You're here and you've put a smile back on her face, that's enough." Pete told him.

"And you'll look after her." Jackie said her tone stern.

"Sorry?" The Doctor's eyes widened as he stepped back waiting for the slap that he was sure was heading his way.

"Mum." Rose warned, moving over to the Doctor's side.

"I'm not stupid. As soon as you turned up on the doorstep I knew she'd leave when you did. You just better look after her."

"Don't I always?" He tried to pull the most innocent look possible.

"Well with those wotsit men and those dyson things."

"Daleks." He corrected and instantly regretted it as she looked at him with daggers.

"You just better look after her."

"I will Jackie. I promise." He gripped Rose's hand.

XxXxX

"So Doctor, I've never asked. Do you have any family?" Jackie asked as she piled potatoes on her place.

"No."

"None at all?"

"No." He said fiddling with his napkin, his voice tight.

"What about your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh that's a shame. So there's no one at all?"

"What's with all the questions, mum?" Rose asked, wanting to kick Jackie to shut her up. She could see the Doctor tensing up again.

"Great turkey Pete." He said changing the subject.

"I was just wondering. He's so good with our Jamie, I just thought maybe there were children in his family."

"My family are all dead. There was a war and they died. There are no more Gallifrians. I'm the last." The Doctor said matter-of-factly. "But it's not a story to be told at Christmas."

"Oh right. Which war was that then?" Jackie asked, completely missing the point.

"For God sake mum! Just leave it."

"What? I'm interested."

"Jackie. The Doctor's right, it's not the time." Pete told her.

Mickey sat quietly observing the Doctor's reactions. He was a fascinating man, one minute was as high as a kite then next he seemed deeply troubled.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it." Mickey said finally. "Wars not a nice thing. Gotta be worse if you're in it." It earned him what he took as a grateful look from Rose and the Doctor. "You know I've been meaning to ask. Why a police box?" Mickey moved the subject to safer ground.

"She has this chameleon circuit which means she can change shape to fit in where ever we land. I landed in 1963 once a long long time ago and the circuit got stuck."

"You can't fix it?"

"Probably. I mean I've tried in the past but I'm kind of fond of the big blue box. Sometimes I think the TARDIS likes the shape so even if I fixed the circuit she'd probably stay the same where ever we went."

"You talk about it as if it's alive." Jackie said.

"It is. It has a heart. I didn't build it. A TARDIS is grown." His voice trailed off as he remembered what he'd been trying to tell Rose since she appeared outside the TARDIS.

"You alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah fine. Er, there's something I need to tell you. But it can wait."

"The same thing you wanted to tell me last night?"

"Yes. But like you said, it can wait a while longer." He gave her a cheeky smile which Rose returned, placing her hand on his knee and sliding it up his leg, watching his eyes widen slightly and sparkle and his neck flush.

"So Doctor. How many times have you changed your face?" Jackie asked.

"On last count this is ten. Ooh hang on that means I've got three regenerations left, I better be more careful."

"How old does that make you?" Mickey asked.

"What an impertinent question!" He smiled. "I've lost track somewhere. Been travelling for about 900 years. You sort of lose count after the first century or two."

XxXxX

The day passed fairly peacefully. The Doctor watched contentedly as the Tylers and Mickey enjoyed their family Christmas. He felt a twinge of sadness as he thought of his family, his home and what he was missing. Then he felt a pang of guilt as he looked at Rose, knowing what she was giving up. Not seeing her family over the table every morning, missing birthdays, not seeing her baby brother grow up. He tired to shake the thoughts away but they hovered at the back of his mind.

Finally the family grew weary and retired to bed. Rose had taken his hand and guided him up to her room reminding him how uncomfortable the sofa was. Rose climbed into bed but the Doctor remained clothed in his shirt and trousers and laid on top of the covers, his arms wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest. "less tempting" he'd said.

"So come on what is it you have to tell me?" Rose asked trailing her fingers across his chest.

The Doctor froze for a moment. Could he tell her? What did he tell her first? He knew she'd find out one day and she'd probably hate him for not telling her sooner. But was he selfish enough to hold back? To let her find out on her own? He took a deep breath and made his choice.

"Oh yes. Now try and stay calm. Remember when you saved my life?" he watched Rose's brow furrow. "When you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, you saved me from the Daleks. Well when you absorbed the time vortex it changed you. Not so much as you'd notice on a day to day basis but it did change you."

"How?"

"You don't die."

"What?"

"Well I mean, you will one day obviously but not the way you'd think. A bit like me."

"You mean I'll regenerate?"

"No, you'll stay you but you can't die like normal human beings. And if the TARDIS is right you wont age as quickly either."

"So when I said I'll never leave you…"

"You were being literal with out even knowing it."

"Right. Well. That's a new one."

"You ok?"

"I think so. So either the universe has it's own plan or we're just very lucky."

"How'd you mean?"

"You once said that humans wither and die and you couldn't bear to see it happen, well I guess now you don't have too."

"That was very open of me wasn't it? When was that?"

"Sarah-Jane. It stuck in my head because you said something like 'imagine watching that happen to someone that you.' then you stopped. I'd hoped you were going to say love."

"I was. But that would've been too domestic." He told her, with a cheeky smile.

"And what do you call this if it's not 'domestic'?"

"A holiday."

Rose chuckled at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask."

"You won't get mad?"

"Depends on the question." She heard the nerves in the Doctor's voice.

"Reinette. Did you love her?"

"Define love."

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Reinette was a wonderful girl. She had a way about her she was a seductress with everyone she met."

"Not everyone." Rose mumbled, pouting.

"Hey," hooking a finger under her chin he turned her face up to look at him. "Are you jealous?"

"You left us. You broke through that window knowing you'd be stuck there just to save her."

"I know. It's just Reinette did something no other human ever has. She saw the real me, she saw all the things I am and all the things I've done and she still loved me. I suppose that was the seduction."

"I don't understand."

"When I looked into her mind she looked into mine. Only one other person has ever done that and she isn't human. I didn't invite Reinette into my world she kind of seeped in."

"So she knows all these things about you that I don't." Rose stated sadly. "Cathy I could live with, she isn't human and it was an accident. But Reinette was a human being and she knows you better than me."

"She only knows facts. The memories I wouldn't want anyone to see. You know who I am. You've shared the ups and downs. We've made better memories." This conversation was headed in the exact direction he'd avoided earlier. Looks like fate didn't want him keeping secrets any more. She deserved to know the truth about him but could he bear to tell her everything? The secrets he'd hidden for so many years? Could he bear the look of disappointment on her face when she realised what he really was?

"But the other memories are part of you." She continued. "Another part of you that I don't know." He saw the tears form in her eyes.

"You want to see the horror that I am? The destruction I cause?"

"I know the destruction you can cause, I've seen it."

"Not like this."

"What can be so bad that you can't bear to even explain?" She waited for his response but none came. She looked back up at him and saw his eyes dark as night and hard as steel. Tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks as he clenched his jaw.

"I killed them." He said finally.

"Who?" Rose lifted herself upright to look at him properly.

"My family. I killed them. My whole damn planet. I destroyed it." He saw the fear spring to Rose's eyes.

* * *

A/N: (cackles evilly) you'll have to wait til next week to find out Rose's reaction, unless I'm inundated with nagging and sparkley reveiws!!! heheheheh.

Anyway, hope you're all still enjoying.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I let you guys in a pretty evil place last week so instead of the normal "and last week on..." I'm gona start a few lines before I ended last week.

Word of warning!!!!! There's a potential spoilers that is pretty big for any one here who hasn't read some of the novels that were printed between the end of the original run and it's return with Chris Eccleston. If you don't want to know how Gallifrey was destroyed then I suggest you scroll REALLY quickly downwards to the first set of 'XxXxX'. We don't know how Mr. Davies is going to play out the Time War, although he seems to be following the following track judging by some of the comments made by the Doctor and enemies in the last two seasons. For any who are brave enough to face the possibility of having the Doctor's history shown to you before the t.v show does... read on, it kind of makes you understand why the Doctor reacts the way he does to certain things.

For disclaimer see first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"I killed them." He said finally.

"Who?" Rose lifted herself upright to look at him properly.

"My family. I killed them. My whole damn planet. I destroyed it." He saw the fear spring to Rose's eyes. "You wanted to know." He told her bitterly, swinging his legs off the bed he began to pull on his plimsolls. He was a fool to have come here. He should have left Rose alone. It was Cathy's fault he decided. She was the one who brought him here. Convinced him it could work.

"Why?" She grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Why what?" He sighed.

"Why did you kill them? Was it an accident?"

His eyes met hers, what did he tell her? He wasn't sure he could vocalise anything.. "No." he said finally. "It was no accident. I knew what I was doing."

Rose could hear the self loathing in his voice and it made her shiver, there was something dangerous about her Doctor suddenly, more dangerous than she's ever known in him and it scared her. "Tell me." Her own voice shook at the unreadable expression she saw on his face.

"I can't." He shook his head and rose from the bed to leave.

"Then show me." She demanded, her voice finding its strength.

He turned and regarded her for a moment, jaw clenching and unclenching, over and over.

"If you love me as much as I love you then you'd let me in. You'd show me all of you, not matter how terrible. I deserve to know, I should be able to make my own decision, judge for myself."

"Judge? I've already been judged by the whole damn universe." He growled.

"Then show ME. Let me see why you're suddenly so willing to walk away from me!" She said rounding the bed to stand facing him.

"You really want to see?" He stalked back towards her, his eyes so dark they looked black, "Fine. See for your self." He gripped her head in his hands and closed his eyes. "Walk through that door."

After a while he opened his eyes and watched her face as she explored his memories, he felt everything she felt. Saw her face twist and reflect every emotion that passed through them.

"That's the Eye of Harmony." He told her. "It's the nucleus of a black hole my race created to power our planet. The Time War raged on and on. The Daleks began to have the advantage. They had a million timeships and we were severely outnumbered. They were going to become the new Time lords. I…..I couldn't see any other way of stopping them…..If the Daleks had won…" When she let out a cry the Doctor tried to sever the connection but she gripped his hands to her head so tightly he couldn't. He prayed that it was because she still wanted him there but his mind told him that it was fear causing her to grip him so tightly.

It felt like they had been there hours, watching hundreds of years of his life play out in their minds. He relived every heart breaking moment in full surround sound and colour. As the replay finally reached their moment in the snow a few hours earlier he managed to snatch his hands away and leaned back against the wall, letting his head drop forwards so he didn't have to look at her. A knot tightened in his chest as he fought the urge to break down.

"It wasn't your fault." Rose sniffed quietly, taking hold of his hands. "You didn't have a choice."

"I threw the Eye into our primary star! The supernova destroyed everything in a single second! The supernova I caused! I killed my partner, my daughter, my granddaughter, her grandchildren. Everyone gone in a single second because of me."

"You saved the universe. The universe will never know what you've done for them but I'm glad I do. If the Daleks had won there would be nothing left in the universe just millions of _them_." She almost spat the word out. "I know exactly who you are, you're a man who'll risk everything for the greater good and I love you for it." She placed a hand on his cheek and moved closer to see into his face.

Taking a deep breath he looked into her eyes. There was no fear or disappointment and he didn't know what to say, instead his body crumpled and he slid down the wall and began to sob.

Rose watched for a moment not knowing what to do. What she'd seen _had_ scared her. She'd never seen the Doctor's dark side before and there it was all in her head now, like a monster hiding under a child's bed. A normal person would probably let him walk away but she couldn't. Despite the fact that she'd discovered a dark, new side to him she knew she couldn't bear to loose him. Rose had never seen the Doctor really cry before, she realised how much what he'd done haunted him, every day and her heart ached watching him. She sat beside him and pulled him to her stroking his face, telling him everything was ok. After a while his sobs subsided and she felt him take a deep shaky breath.

"Oh Doctor," she sighed, turning his face to hers so she could place a kiss on his lips. "That's why you were so afraid of the Daleks."

"I was afraid of losing you." He croaked. "When you got sucked towards the void it felt like that day all over again. I've lost everything I've ever cared about defeating those things, everything in my life that ever meant something. Including you."

"But I wasn't lost, just misplaced." She smiled at him. "Now, can we get up off this floor my bum's going numb?"

The Doctor let out a small laugh as he levered himself off the floor reaching out a hand to help her up and pulled her against him. "You are, without a doubt the most fantastic human being I have ever met."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She winked.

"You think so?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." She challenged him, catching her tongue between her teeth as she smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Suddenly the Doctor had her pressed hard against the wall, her arms pinned to her sides as he assaulted her neck with kisses.

"This really isn't fair." She gasped as he found just the right spot in her neck.

"And why's that?" his teeth grazed the skin.

"Because I can't touch you."

"That's the point." He raised her arms above her head and pinned them with one hand while the other trailed its way across and down her body, teasing and stroking through the fabric of her shirt until she was ready to explode.

"If you don't let me touch you, I'm gona scream so loud that the whole house is going to come running."

She heard him laugh as he loosened his grip on her hands. He lifted her off the floor a little and took her over to the bed.

XxXxX

The Doctor woke with a start. Swinging his legs off the bed he rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Another nightmare?" Rose's sleepy voice reached his ear.

"No. Just a thought."

"What?" He heard her shift on the mattress.

"I don't know if we'll be able to get back."

"What? Back where?"

"Here." He turned to look at her. She looked beautiful with her sleepy eyes, tousled hair and thoroughly kissed lips. "If we go back through to the other side of the worm hole I don't know if we'll be able to come back here."

"Oh."

"You see no one has ever documented accounts of using them. I don't know if they have a shelf life."

Rose placed her hand on his arm. "I told you. I made my decision long ago. I've had twenty years with my family."

"Not with your father."

"But he's not my dad is he? Not really. I don't even exist in this world."

"Rose.."

"No. Doctor. I love you, I want to be with you. You know when you said your world fell apart when I wasn't there? Don't you think I feel that way too? I'd still go back to that wall. I would sit there for hours just staring at it. I suppose I was hoping you'd find a way through. As if you were just on the other side. Sounds crazy but when the void closed and I was stuck here I stood at that wall, almost hugging it. It was as if I could feel you, like you really were just on the other side. Part of me even thought I could hear your hearts beating right up against the wall."

"I was." He said, his voice thick. "I was on the other side. I stood pressed against that wall for what must've been hours trying to hear you. Seems stupid now because I know it would've been impossible to hear you. But I could still feel you for a long while."

"What made you leave?"

"Suddenly I couldn't feel your presence anymore. You were gone."

Rose smiled. "See, how could I even think of staying here? You are so much a part of me that even in an alternate universe I can still feel you as if you were just a few feet away."

"Rose you have to be sure. There's every chance that the worm holes are a constant tunnel but I cannot guarantee. If you leave here, you might never be able to come back."

"I know. You've told me and I told you you're stuck with me."

XxXxX

There was a sickening slap as Jackie's hand connected with the Doctor's cheek.

He barely flinched.

"Mum! You know I'm going, you said as much last night!"

"I didn't realise you'd never be able to come back!"

"But he's not certain of that mum! There's every chance that we can jump back and forward through the tunnel."

"Told you she'd slap me at some point." The Doctor muttered, nursing his cheek.

"And you can shut up!" Jackie snapped.

"Jacks." Pete took his wife's hand. "It's not a surprise. If she'd have been able to stay on the other side you would never have seen her again."

"Any body would think you want her to go!" Jackie accused storming off upstairs

"Mum!" Rose called after her. Sighing she turned to the Doctor and buried her face in his neck, earning herself a kiss on her neck and his arms round her waist.

"I'll go talk to her." Pete muttered starting for the stairs. There was a loud thud, followed by another and another. "Maybe I'll wait a while." The thought was punctuated by a smash and some expletives.

"Good idea." The Doctor told him gravely. Pete winced at the red hand print on the alien's face.

XxXxX

Mickey, Rose and the Doctor had migrated to the living room to watch the television.

"Here." Pete handed the Doctor a packet of frozen peas.

"Thanks, I think." He looked at the packet with confusion.

"It's to put on your face." Rose giggled, taking it from him and holding it against the hand print.

"Huuuuhhh." The Doctor shivered as the ice made his blood run cold.

"I've seen the aftermath of one of Jackie's slaps before but man oh man that's gota be a record breaker." Mickey chuckled.

"Thanks for that Mick." The Doctor moaned, moving his jaw from side to side. "Well, nothing's broken."

"There might be if she comes back."

"If she comes back I'm running. I'm good at running. I'm better at running than fighting with irate mothers."

"Fought with a lot of irate mothers?" Rose questioned, a teasing eyebrow arched.

"Nope and that's the point. Running I know how to do."

"I should try and talk to mum again." She said getting up.

"Watch yourself." The Doctor grinned.

His grin faded the minute she left the room.

"You really love her don't you?" Mickey said.

The Doctor nodded, sad eyes meeting Mickey's. "Which is why I should go."

"What?" Pete stood at the same time as the Doctor. "You're leaving now? Without Rose."

"Yeah, without Rose." He said sadly leaving the room.

"How can you just leave her behind if you love her?" Mickey challenged, watching incredulously as the Doctor shrugged into his coat.

"She belongs with her family and I really can't guarantee that I can get her back here."

"Then why come at all? Why go to all this trouble to find her if you're just gona leave her behind?"

"I tried to tell her so many times that I loved her and I never got to. That day on the beach she told me she loved me and I never got the chance to say it back. I didn't want her to think I never loved her."

"Sorry I'm still confused as to why you're leaving her behind now." Pete asked, his tone full of such anger the Doctor took a step away from him.

"If she left with me now it'd rip Jackie apart. I can't ask her to do that."

"But it's her choice! She'd not a kid."

"And we've got all the time in the universe. If I can come back for her one day then I will, when Jackie doesn't need her."

"Jackie will accept it, she just has to get use to it." Pete told him.

As if on cue Jackie's voice screeched something at Rose. The Doctor gave a sad smile and opened the front door.

"Tell Rose, I'll come back, if I can."

"You're not even going to say goodbye?" Mickey was almost yelling.

"She'd never let me go without her if I waited to say goodbye. She'd be stubborn and I'd cave. This isn't my world, I don't belong here. Let me do the right thing. Look after her for me."

Mickey and Pete watched in stunned silence as the Doctor disappeared along the snow covered lane, back towards the TARDIS.

"God! She is SO unreasonable. Come on Doctor, let's go. To hell with it." Rose stomped down the stairs, pausing at the bottom as she spotted Mickey and Pete stood at the open front door. "What's going on?" Neither of them turned, they couldn't bear to see her face when she realised. "Where's the Doctor?" She asked, looking for his over coat.

"He's gone, love." Pete said finally.

"Gone? Gone where?" She felt sick suddenly.

"Home."

"But he can't, not without me!"

"He has love. I'm sorry. He said," Pete swallowed the lump in his throat. "He said he's try to come back for you, that you had all the time in the universe but he couldn't ask you to leave Jackie."

"He's gone because of her? Because she made a fuss? Ho long ago did he leave?"

"Bout ten minutes." Mickey told her.

"Dad?"

"Get your coat, I'll get the car."

XxXxX

"It's one of these fields I know it is. Stop the car." Before the car had even pulled to a halt Rose was out of her seat.

"Listen." Mickey said. "Over there!" He pointed over Rose's shoulder, seeing the light of the TARDIS flashing.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled running towards the police box.

He saw them pile out of the car on the monitor as he pulled the leaver, allowing himself a tear.

"Goodbye, my Rose."

She couldn't believe it. She'd just got him back. They were finally together and he'd left. She watched in disbelief as the TARDIS faded away, the whir of the engines disappearing into the breeze.

"Doctor, come back." Rose sank to her knees, in the snow. She was where she'd been on Christmas Eve when he'd first appeared to her. Her Doctor had told her he loved her and that he'd missed her and asked her to stay, and now he was gone without a trace of him ever being there. No impression in the snow where the TARDIS had been, just a few footprints. She rested her hand in one of the indentations left by his plimsolls and sobbed.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Well there ya have it folks, the Doctor's little secret is out. If you think back to the episode 'Dalek' the first hint is there when the Doctor gets locked int he room with the Dalek. And impossible planet/satan's pit "killer of his own kind" and The Doc's reaction to the black hole looming above them. I can hear you all going 'oh yeah!' now hehehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my not-so-short short story. Sniff sniff, kinda sad it's over now.

So guys what do ya think? All reviews welcome as always and go on you know you want to say it!!! "Nooooooo how could you!!!!"

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	6. Epilogue

A/N: You didn't REALLY think I was going to leave it like that did you? Hehe. This really is the end now, promise. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it's really nice to see so many people taking the time to tell me what they think. And once again that you to my best friend in the whole universe and beyond for putting up with the endless pieces of paper! You are 'fantastic'!

* * *

Epilogue

Rose delved into her pocket and pulled out a key. Squeezing it in the palm of her hand she thought of the TARDIS and the Doctor. Pete and Mickey watched as Rose came to terms with the Doctor's departure. Suddenly a familiar sound filled the fields. A blue glow began to pulse directly in front of where Rose was sat.

The two men ran towards her, Pete lifting her to her feet as the blue glow became a solid object.

"What? I thought….." Mickey couldn't even finish his sentence.

"That's the third time he's done that now." Rose sounded angry. She moved towards the box uncertainly when the door flew open, making her jump.

"What the….?" The Doctor appeared at the door. "Rose? Mickey? Pete? What's going…." SLAP. He didn't get to finish his sentence as Rose's hand connected with his face.

"Don't you ever EVER do that to me again!" Rose shouted. "You do not make my decisions for me! You've sent me away twice already and now you plan on swanning off with a vague promise about coming back one day. Well I made that one day today, right now!"

"Ok first, OWWWW! Second what are you talking about and third, OOWWWWWW!"

"On the gamestation you sent the TARDIS away with me in it. You didn't give me a choice. Didn't ask if I wanted to help you save the world. Oh no you just decided, 'look at me I'm the Lord of Time so I must send Rose away because this is way too scary for a girl'."

Mickey tried to suppress a giggle at Rose's imitation

"I was trying to save your life!"

"And last year, you put that button round my neck and sent me away. Again not asking me what I wanted!"

"Again trying to get you not dead!" The Doctor was almost shouting.

"And what about this time? We're not in life threatening danger this time! What happened, did it all get a bit too domestic for you?!" she asked accusingly.

"Your mum needs you here. Why do you think she reacted that way? Because she loves you. She wants you with her."

"And what about what I want or doesn't that come into it?!"

The Doctor froze for a moment. "I thought I was making it easier. You could stay with your mum 'til the end of time and would've come back for you."

"And what if you couldn't? What if you couldn't find your way back? You'd leave me to live for centuries by myself?"

"Sorry centuries? When did that happen?" Mickey asked catching up with the conversation.

"I absorbed the time vortex." Rose told him, her eyes never leaving to Doctor's. "It changed me. I'll live on for centuries and this one was gona leave me to do it all by myself!" She poked him in the chest.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor told her, his voice so soft only she could hear it. "hang on, how did you get me back here?"

Rose held up her key. "Remote call back. You did it once. Seems like she'll listen to who ever has a key."

"That means the worm hole still works. It hasn't collapsed." The Doctor darted back inside shoving his glasses on his nose.

He tapped away at the consol, watching the monitor. "YES!" he yelled as the others gathered round. "The structure is just as strong as it was before!"

"So we can come back whenever we want?" Rose asked.

"We? You still want to be with me? Even after I left?"

"Oh I'll make you pay for that one but you're stuck with me."

A grin spread across his face causing him to hiss as his face stung. "Twice in one day. Tyler woman and their hands!" He pressed his own hand against Rose's hand print.

"Uh, Rose sweetheart. I hate to put a bucket of water on the news but you really do need to talk to your mother." Pete told her.

Rose groaned and leant against the Doctor.

"At least you can promise to keep coming back." He said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Oh alright. You're coming with me. I need you to explain the whole vortex thing again."

"Oh no. I'm staying outside, far away from flying hands." The Doctor told her holding his hands up as if to stress his point. "Besides, you know what it's all about."

"All I know is what I told them."

"And that's all you need to know. Yes, I could blind you with science but where's the point in that? I'll save it for when you can't sleep."

"Who needs sleeping pills when I've got you and the 'here comes the science'?!" Rose giggled.

"I'll remember that next time you ask me to explain something." He said, raising an eyebrow and tapping her on the nose. "Right, come on. Lets go face the wrath of your mum. Again." The Doctor sighed.

"Mickey and I will try and bring her here." Pete ducked out the door followed by Mickey.

"Here." The Doctor pulled out a tissue and lightly wiped at the make-up smeared around her eyes. "Came prepared this time."

XxXxX

The TARIS door was ajar so Jackie pushed her way in to find her daughter and the Doctor engaged in a passionate embrace.

"What the bleeding hell?!"

The pair jumped apart, the Doctor making sure that Rose was between him and her mother.

"Hello Jackie." He waved, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Don't you 'hello Jackie' me. What the hell's going on?"

"The worm hole works. We can come and go as we please. The Doctor tested it." Rose stated staring her mum in the eye, daring her to make a scene.

"So you're going then."

"Yeah, we're going."

"And you and him…." Jackie waved her hand around not finding the words she wanted.

"Yeah."

"But he's a 900 year old alien! He's got two hearts and travels around in a big blue box!"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, but he gives me the whole universe and beyond. And I love him." Rose said, reaching behind her for the Doctor's hand.

"And do you love her?" Jackie demanded, daring the Doctor to say anything but yes.

"With both my hearts and more." He told her, stepping to Rose's side.

"Still think your both completely mad." Jackie told them before throwing her arms around them both. "You will come back."

"Promise." He told her.

"Get off with the pair of you then. Before I start again." Jackie squeezed them a bit tighter then let them go, leaving the TARDIS.

"Time to say some goodbyes." Rose said, following her mother out.

XxXxX

"Micks, Pete. Good to see you both again. Look after that one." The Doctor nodded to Jackie.

"We will." Pete told him reaching out his hand.

"And as for you wee man, thought you could make use of this." He held out a cardboard box to Rose's little brother, causing him to giggle and clap. "Thought you might approve." The Doctor smiled as the boy gripped his finger. "Bye Jackie."

Jackie just nodded. "See you soon."

"You better." She scolded, tears welling up as he turned back to the TARDIS to get her started.

"Bye mum." Rose hugged her mother tightly.

"You take care."

"I will. I have to, I'm all he's got." The familiar whirring sounded and the TARDIS started to fade. "I don't believe him!" Rose yelled as the TARDIS grew fainter and fainter. Then all of a sudden it stopped.

"Sorry, my fault. Wrong button." The Doctor called appearing at the doors an embarrassed grin on his face. Rose laughed and took one last look at her family smiling before she disappeared into the TARDIS.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked, his tone solemn.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fantastic." She pulled the lever she knew would start the TARDIS on its way and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck.

"That you are." He grinned and kissed her.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: ther you go, you can stop trying to hunt me down with pitchforks now!! Please!!! hehehehe. Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! More Doc and Rose coming soon, maybe!

But for now, if I don't post anything else before, have and absolutely fantastic Christmas and a brilliant New year. I will be thinking of you all at 7.00pm Christmas Day here in blighty as we settle down to watch the return of our favourite Doctor and his time machine!

Becks

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


End file.
